


More

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

This, this was what she wanted.

His skin against hers, soft and warm, those hands caressing her sides, lips on her breast, tongue flicking over her nipple.

This was what she wanted and oh god she was getting it.

It still hurt though, but it was a different kind of hurting, an ache that was building up in her entire body. An ache of anticipation as his lips moved across her breasts and his hands moved further down her sides.

She wanted more.

So she dragged her arms down from above her head to his head, gently urging him lower.

He released her breast and looked up at her grinning.

“What do you want Rose?” He asked, amusement in his voice. “I don’t like to make assumptions.”

She growled, which she was sure she’d never done before and tried to push him lower again. He resisted.

“Rose?”

“I want you.” She ground out. “Down there.” She blushed.

“Where?” When she didn’t answer, he scooted down the bed to her feet, taking her big toe in his mouth and sucking hard.

She couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her.

“Here?”

“No.”

But, oh, it was good.

“Then,” he moved up and kissed her knee, “here?”

“No.”

“Then where Rose, you’ll have to tell me.”

She squirmed as his tongue darted out to lick a little patch of skin on the inside of her knee.

“Don’t make me say it.”

He looked at her, catching the slight embarrassment on her face, through all the want.

He smiled and moved a little further up her body,

“Here?” He asked moments before licking her centre.

“Yessss.” She hissed.

“Was that so hard?”

She didn’t answer him, her brain quickly turning to mush as he fastened his lips in her clit, sucking gently.

This was more, what she wanted.

Him.

Still wanted more though.

The ache in her pushed her hips towards his face, asking him to continue. He brought his hand up and pushed his index finger against her entrance, causing her to gasp.

Yes, yes, please, yes.

She arched her back again and he slipped his finger inside her. She moaned, low and load. She wanted to tell him to fuck her, please, harder, another finger but she couldn’t.

For starters she couldn’t say any words other than ‘oh’ and ‘ugh’ and she was pretty sure those weren’t real words.

He moved his finger slowly, his eyes on her face. She thought she could feel him smiling against her as he sucked on her clit but she couldn’t be sure,. The other sensations were overwhelming her. She had other things to think about. Or not to think about as the case may be.

She wanted more.

Harder, faster, more.

But she couldn’t tell him that.

So she went along with what he was doing, feelings he was evoking, wondering when her brain got big enough to be able to think ‘evoking’ during sex. To think it at all and realising she didn’t care because oh god it was wasn’t enough. It was wonderful but it wasn’t enough.

“More.”

She wasn’t sure she had said that out loud but he sucked hard on her clit, added another two fingers and made her cry out.

More, more, more.

STOP__________________________.

She was aware at some point the intensity of his caresses had lessened. His fingers moved slowly inside her, his tongue on her clit gently, comforting her as she came down.

“You scream.” He said grinning at her and removing his fingers carefully making her gasp at the sensation.

She didn’t remember screaming but she didn’t have the energy to argue right then.

“That was fantastic.”

It was fantastic for him? She’d hardly touched him, just laid back and let him completely destroy her.

And she still wanted more.


End file.
